Por el beso de un dios
by Lucienne Lancaster
Summary: Nanami ha decidido conseguir trabajo como asistente para Kurama, pero hay un zorro que malinterpreta la relación laboral y no solo hará que renuncie, también, la hará suya… (lemon a partir del cap 2)


Por el beso de un dios

Cap 1- Una diosa desobligada

En otros tiempos saldría por ahí, con alguna mujer mapache muy coqueta o de esas que solo buscaban complacerle. En otros tiempos cuando Mikage no estaba, saldría de juerga, apostaría un poco y se dejaría seducir por diosas o cualquier fémina espiritual. Pero estos tiempos son otros, con otro dios de la tierra, con otras responsabilidades y había mucho que perder por cada cosa que hiciera mal.

Asumir las consecuencias no siempre era fácil, era aceptar por primera vez que mucho de sus errores se debían a su egoísmo, o a sus celos. Admitirlo era más que aceptar que Nanami nunca se equivocó sino que quedaría con sus motivos expuestos por completo. Y no sabía si estando tan frágil, sin más capas ayudaría a que Nanami le aceptase sin que le reprochas, sin que le lastimase.

-Tomoe- le alcanzó Onikiri hasta la cima de árbol donde el zorro descansaba- Nanami está por llegar, ¿no harás algo de cenar para su regreso?

-Olvídalo esa niña tonta no quiere nada de mí.

-¡Qué, pero si últimamente no llega a la casa a comer por ir a trabajar!

-No te preocupes por ella, seguro ese estúpido cuervo se hizo cargo de sus necesidad….tsk….-chasqueó molesto de solo imaginar que el idiota de Kurama le puso las manos encima a Nanami.

-¡Mira es Nanami y Kurama!

-Gracias por traerme hasta el templo Kurama, fue un día muy largo, seguro es difícil para ti ser estudiante y cantante al mismo tiempo.

-yo soy un cuervo Nanami no es tan complicado, más bien, es difícil para ti como humana trabajar y estudiar como mi asistente. Ya sabes, tomar mis llamada, administrar mis cuentas, mi tiempo y sobre todo controlar mi club de fans.

-No es nada Kurama. Gracias a la oportunidad que me das de trabajar contigo por fin podre….

-¿Conocerme más?-interrumpió intrépidamente el pelirrojo tomando una de las manos de Nanami para besarla.

-Eh… también,- dijo algo nerviosa y retirando su mano antes que el cuervo la pudiera besar- pero también para conseguir suministros para mí y para el templo.

-Tan considerada con este templo y su zorro, no deberías preocuparte por un maleducado como él. Si un día quisieras quedarte en mi apartamento…

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad Kurama pero no creo que sea necesario, trabajo muy duro para este templo y aunque pelee mucho con cierta personita…. No me pienso ir de aquí.-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa…

-Que perseverante, pero mi oferta sigue en pie, -reconoció con una sonrisa-…Momozono Nanami… nos vemos mañana.

-Si Kurama, gracias.-dijo finalmente la chica de cabellos castaños para introducirse al templo.

-que mal hábito espiar a las personas, pero ni hablar tenías que ser un zorro-dijo Kurama al sentir la presencia deTomoe.

-No me hables de hábitos cuervo sin clase… ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a dejarla hasta aquí ¿o prefieres que la deje andar sola a las calles al acecho de algún depredador nocturno?

-el único depredador nocturno aquí eres tú, ella no te necesita…

-pues te recuerdo que es a mí a quien ha acudido pidiendo trabajo y que es ella quien te ha prohíbe acompañarla. Quien sabe que se traiga esa chica…

-No te ilusiones cuervo, Nanami no es el tipo de chicas que se dejan atrapar por tus mentiras.

-¿y quién ha dicho que me interesa Nanami, y por qué te comportas de esa manera? ¿No será que estas celoso? Zorro recuerda que eres tú quién no está interesado en los humanos, así que no tiene por qué afectarte que esté con otro hombre…

-¡Yo no siento celos! Mi deber como familiar es…

-¿Tu deber? ¿Sigue justificándote con esa absurda excusa? Sino dejas de mentirte, perderás tu oportunidad…

-¡ Nanami! –Se acercó tan dramáticamente Mizuki-¡has llegado muy tarde, te estas volviendo una rebelde sin causa!

-Ho lo siento, pero a veces no puedo regresar hasta que no termine mi trabajo.

-¿pero dime como te fue hoy, estuviste en la firma de autógrafos de Kurama?-le cuestionó la serpiente tan curiosa por el mundo de los humanos.

-Si fue muy divertido pero fue complicado tranquilizar a las chicas, se vuelven locas cuando lo ven.

-¡¿Qué bien?! ¿No quieres algo de cenar como tortuga a la plancha?-preguntó el peliblanco inocentemente.

-Eh… ¡no! Cené con Kurama hace un par de horas y aún estoy…

-Jump… como me lo supuse…..-intervino tal vez el menos deseado en la conversación.- Te vas con ese cuervo a hacer quien sabe que cosas, llegas tarde a casa y te desobligas de tu templo, vaya diosa de la tierra que vino a traer Mikage…

-Tomoe, no digas eso, me esfuerzo mucho por este templo…

-Tonta y por si fuera poco no te preocupas en ver si tus familiares y sirvientes están bien….

-Espera un momento apenas vengo llegando, iba ir contigo después para ver cómo estabas…

-Deja de mentir Nanami y di lo que te traes entre manos con ese estúpido cuervo…-exigió fiero el zorro.

-¿Es cierto Nanami, estas saliendo con Kurama?-pregunto Mizuki para acalorar más la situación.

-No Mizuky, es solo que… ¡un momento no estoy haciendo nada malo, no tengo porque responder sus preguntas ni tienen derecho a tratarme así!-exclamo la castaña.

-¿Sino estás haciendo nada malo por qué no me dejas ir a tu trabajo con contigo?-cuestionó Tomoe bastante estresado.

-Porque Kurama me contrató solo a mí, por lo que no puedes estar colándote conmigo en todos lados.

-Pero si algo te llegara a suceder…-sugirió el zorro tratando de obtener la razón.

-Mientras que Kurama esté conmigo, yo estaré bien.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación para un irritado zorro salvaje que llevaba a arrastras su erizada cola. Estaba más que molesto que ahora su diosa, la boba chica con quien tenía el compromiso de cuidar y proteger le despreciara por otro. De un día para otro, Nanami tira a la borda todas las atenciones y cuidados que con tanto esfuerzo y empeño hace por ella, su desconsideración parecía no tener límites.

Por su parte Nanami se fue a su habitación, estaba preocupada por la actitud de Tomoe. Desde que comenzó a trabajar no ha hecho otra cosa más que fastidiarla con asuntos de templo y sus responsabilidades como deidad. A pesar de que acordó en trabajar un par de meses, la verdad era que sus motivos por trabajan ivan más allá de sostener al templo, ella quería festejar algo importante, algo que también se relacionaba con Tomoe. Intentaba calmarlo pero cada vez veía al zorro más molesto e indignado.

-Si supieras que esto tiene que ver contigo….-dijo finalmente Nanami entre sueños.

En otro lugar se encontraba un youkai escupiendo demonios a todas partes. Pero aunque quisiera hacer quedar mal a Nanami ante esta situación, aceptaba que mucho de sus sentimientos en conflicto tenían que ver. Él estaba a acostumbrado a hacer el centro de atención de la chica, a que el mundo que le rodeaba tenía que ver solo con él y el templo, y eso… era perfecto. Pero no tenía derecho de decirle que era una mala diosa. Al contrario, el poder de purificación que desarrollo la joven es más intenso, tanto que a veces sentía que transpiraba las esencia de la misma Nanami por su piel. Se ha vuelto más poderosa sin siquiera proponérselo, sin estar en su templo, sin siquiera necesitar instrucciones suyas para actuar, ella… tal vez no le necesitaba más.

Dio un trago al vino que Mizuky había preparado días antes. De alguna manera, cuando pasaba por momentos de estrés, el vino parecía saber más dulce y eso le gustaba.

-Nanami…

Al día siguiente Tomoe se levantó sin muchos ánimos pero hizo lo que su deber le obligaba. Recogió algunas verduras de un pequeño huerto que para prepararlos en la cocina. Hizo el almuerzo sabiendo que posiblemente Nanami saldría retrasada de su habitación y omitiría el almuerzo que hizo para ella. Él, que no sabía del hambre ni necesidad alguna, le molestaba que rechazaran algo que él hacía de tan buena gana y que en el peor de los casos, no le puede sacar provecho.

De la nada escuchó unos pasos veloces de una seguramente Nanami que salía apresurada para llegar al colegio. La chica se acercó justamente a la puerta para salir pero apenas vio el exterior, la puerta de un golpe se cerró ante sus ojos. La joven no hizo más que detenerse en seco ante el extraño suceso.

-¡¿Pero cómo,… la puerta?!-se preguntó atónita.

-Nanami.-dijo el zorro con hipócrita sonrisa- Se que vas a prisa pero si quieres te puedo llevar a la escuela en la carroza para que tengas tiempo de tomar tu desayuno.

-Tomoe muchas gracias pero quedé en llegar un poco más temprano para ayudar a Kurama con…-la chica detuvo la explicación al ver al zorro ardiendo en su propio fuego fauto.

El joven demonio cierra los ojos y da un hondo suspiro de resignación, como quien ve perdida una batalla y no le ve más sentido siquiera enojarse. Se paró del lugar y frente a Nanami, tira a la basura toda la comida que hizo para ella.

-¿Tomoe, que estás haciendo? ¡Esa comida bien pudiste comerla tú, Onikiri o Kotetsu!

El zorro se acerca a la joven y tomó uno de los mechones del cabello de la joven para olerlo. La miro fijamente y con una intensidad que ni la misma Nanami había visto antes.

Por su parte la chica estaba petrificada y muy nerviosa como para poder moverse, a penas y su boca emitió unos quejidos que reflejaban su incomodidad.

-Te recuerdo que mi deber es contigo… Kotetsu, ni Onkiri, ni yo necesitamos de esa comida… -dijo soltando su cabello-…pero si de ti.

Tras esto el zorro se aleja al patio dejando a una diosa de la tierra en una sola pieza pero con rubor que atravesaba toda su cara. Detestaba cuando actuaba de esa forma, no sabía si en realidad el zorro lo hacía con verdadero enojo o si intentaba intimidarla de algún modo seductor.  
Lo que si le quedaba claro es que tiempo atrás había malinterpretado sus buenos cuidados y por eso mismo calló en el error de enamorarse. Eso, no pasara más.


End file.
